


Kids in Love

by thnksfrthwilliam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Marathon Sex, Masturbation, Rimming, Shower Sex, Voyeurism, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-21
Updated: 2011-05-21
Packaged: 2017-10-19 16:38:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thnksfrthwilliam/pseuds/thnksfrthwilliam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Gabriel finally get some alone time and use it to catch up on some much needed intimacy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kids in Love

“I’ve missed you so much, Gabriel,” Sam muttered against the archangel’s mouth.

“ _You_ see me every day, Sammy. It’s little… not so little, Sammy Jr. that misses me.”

Sam didn’t deny the accusation, instead pulling the smaller man up by the hips so he would have to wrap his legs around Sam’s waist. Sam loved the domestic thing they had gotten themselves into, but it cut into his time with Gabriel both in and out of the bedroom. He loved his daughter, but leaving her with Bobby and Crowley had been a really fucking good plan, he thought as Gabriel wriggled in his arms and shoved that familiar hardness against him.

Sam pressed the smaller man against a wall in their bedroom, rutting against him and sucking at his neck.

“Sammy,” Gabriel moaned out, “bed.”

Sam grunted his agreement and Gabriel snapped, landing them on their bed, on a mattress that hadn’t been used for sex in over a week. Far too long in Gabriel’s opinion and Sam couldn’t find it in himself to disagree.

“I think we could lose a few articles of clothing, don’t you, kiddo?”

Sam didn’t stop kissing Gabriel’s neck so the archangel took that as a _Fuck yes, Gabriel, get us out of these clothes so I can fuck you senseless._ Or something like that.

Another snap and bare skin was sliding along bare skin. Sam took advantage of the new yards of flesh stretched beneath him, moving from neck to chest, licking down a collar bone to a pectoral muscle. Gabriel tangled his fingers in the hunter’s long chestnut hair, groaning as Sam used that Dad-given gift he called a mouth all over the archangel’s chest.

“Kiddo, stop being such a damn tease. I’ve been waiting more than a whole fucking week for something other than a rushed hand job, you can tease all you want for the second round. But just _fuck me now,”_ Gabriel practically growled.

He could feel Sam grin against his chest before the human slid back up his body to claim another kiss. Sam manhandled Gabriel’s legs apart, lifting the angel’s hips in the process so he could prep him with relative ease.

Sam stroked a hand down Gabriel’s thigh, fingers finding their way behind him and to his hole. Gabriel was squirming in Sam’s arms, desperate for more than just a teasing touch. Sam smiled again, loving the way this being, this _archangel of the Lord,_ could be brought to a moaning, writhing mess by him. By just a human with a broken soul.

“If you keep teasing me like this, Sammy, I’ll just do it myself.”

Sam stopped moving and locked eyes with Gabriel.

“Do it,” Sam challenged.

Gabriel raised an eyebrow at Sam, but untangled his limbs from his human and settled himself on the bed where the hunter could watch. He got onto his hands and knees and with fingers that were definitely not slicked a second ago, he pressed inside himself. Sam whimpered as he watched Gabriel finger fuck himself, deep and dirty. The scene before him had no right to be this hot. But as it was, Sam was aroused by just watching Gabriel stretch his opening, getting himself ready for Sam’s cock.

“Fuck Gabriel, you look so hot like this.”

Gabriel responded with a moan rather than words as one finger became two, but it got his point across quite clearly to Sam. He wanted to touch himself as he watched, but he knew that would end this too soon. So Sam gripped the bed sheets and bit his lip and enjoyed the show. Two fingers quickly slid into three and Gabriel was bucking back against his own ministrations. He dragged the digits out of himself slowly, a whine escaping his throat.

“C’mon kiddo, get over here and fuck me,” Gabriel said, wiggling his hips in Sam’s general direction.

And Sam didn’t need to be told twice. He practically scrambled to where Gabriel was on his hands and knees and arranged his body behind the archangel’s. He paused and took a breath, hands finding his lover’s hips.

“What are you waiting for, Sammy? Do I have to beg for it? Because I will.”

While that was a tempting thought, Sam was feeling similarly to Gabriel in that the teasing could wait, the first real sex they’d had in a while was more important.

Sam lined up his cock with Gabriel’s opening, grasp tightening on the archangel’s tapered hips. And with one smooth thrust, Sam pushed in until he was balls deep. He could feel Gabriel tremble slightly when he paused to adjust to the feeling he had been missing. The feeling of being complete. With a shuddering moan, Sam gently ran his thumbs over the hollows of Gabriel’s hips, just enjoying the intimacy again. Gabriel bucked his hips back, trying to encourage Sam to move. Shaken from his reverie, Sam thrust forward shallowly, not quite enough to satisfy Gabriel.

“More, Sam. Harder,” Gabriel demanded, but there was a hint of desperation in the breathiness of his words.

Sam wasn’t one to deny Gabriel anything, much less something like a hard fuck. So his next thrust was a little deeper, a little rougher. The noise that tumbled from Gabriel’s mouth was pure ecstasy. Another thrust, harder and deeper again.

“Sam!”

Sam really fucking loved it when Gabriel said his name in bed. It was a power rush of sorts, that the angel was here just for him. Always just for him.

Sam continued with his rhythm, building it slightly, always faster, as they got closer to that blissful edge. Every thrust ended a split second before Sam bottomed out, rolling into the next thrust like a wave. Nearly all the way in then right back out, never fully inside Gabriel. And Sam knew he was teasing again, but it couldn’t be helped, the litany of _fasterfasterhavetocome_ sang through his head and moved his hips. Gabriel didn’t seem to mind the teasing nature of the fuck though, as he rested all his weight on his forearms and just _took_ everything Sam was dishing out, making sounds the whole way through that would cause a porn star to blush.

As Sam’s thrusts steadied into an even pace, the hunter slid his hands from Gabriel’s hips to his back. Smooth planes of lean muscle under fair skin that Sam loved to dance his fingers over. He knew all the little spots that set Gabe off, made him swear and moan and buck helplessly. Erogenous zones. Sam’s fingers splayed over Gabriel’s back, both of his hands together nearly covering it. A few inches higher and he had just one finger slipping up the archangel’s spine right between his shoulder blades. It was barely there touch but it had Gabriel choking off a moan that was tinged with his true voice. Sam was touching right around where Gabriel’s wings would connect to his body, nerves that shouldn’t exist on this plane were shouting with joy at Sam’s feather light touch.

“You’re killing me, kiddo,” Gabriel managed, words shaky and spoken into a pillow.

“Then take them out, Gabriel. Show them to me,” Sam replied, hands retreating back to his angel’s hips.

Gabriel shuddered and rolled his shoulders, resettling the wings that Sam knew were there, hidden just out of view in a pocket dimension, warped time and space where he could tuck them inside his vessel, but not entirely.

“Brace yourself, Sam.”

And he did, fingers gripping tighter, but thrusts never stopping, never slowing, an even tempo, staccato and delicious. There was a rush of wind and then wings. Seemingly manifested out of nowhere, huge and tawny, reflecting gold when the light hit them just right. Sam’s breath caught in his throat. No matter how many times Gabriel showed him these gorgeous appendages he never got used to the beauty and intimacy of being shown a piece of the archangel’s true self.

“Gabriel,” Sam sighed, fingers of his right hand already outstretched towards the feathers.

“Go ahead, touch ‘em,” Gabriel encouraged

And touch them he did. The second the permission was past the former trickster’s lips, Sam’s hands were buried wrist deep in feathers. He stroked and pulled slightly, as he would when he was playing with Gabriel’s hair. He carded his fingers through plumes, getting under the stiff flight feathers to the down under them. He brushed the pads of his fingers over the soft feathers, feeling the warm flesh stretched over bones underneath. As Sam’s digits explored, Gabriel trembled. Every sound he made was more desperateneedybroken and Sam reveled in the noises.

“You’re such a fucking cocktease,” Gabriel groaned as Sam simultaneously fondled his wings and fucked him, fast and deliberate.

Sam chuckled, contorting his body so he could press a kiss between Gabriel’s wings. And that was all it took to throw Gabriel off that edge, just a soft, dry swipe of lips on his upper spine.  Keening, the archangel came hard, hips stuttering as Sam continued his relentless thrusts. One, two, three, four more slaps of hips against ass and Sam was coming too, fingers squeezing Gabe's hips and a handful of feathers before relaxing.  Gabriel let his body crumple to the mattress, Sam falling on top of him as gently as he could manage.

With a groan Sam pushed himself up on wobbling arms, sliding his knees under himself so he could pull out of Gabriel. As he rolled off the archangel, Gabriel’s wings flickered and shimmered in and out of view. In a few seconds they were completely gone, but Sam smiled, knowing that Gabriel would bring them out to play again next time. Sam nudged Gabriel’s shoulder with his elbow, prompting him to roll over. Gabriel grunted but turned over and flopped onto his back. The hunter snickered a little at the view; the archangel’s stomach was tacky with his own come and his hair was messy, falling in his face. The picture of a hot mess.

“Shower, Gabe?”

Gabriel nodded and snapped, teleporting them to the bathroom to get cleaned up. Sam leaned down and planted a kiss on Gabriel’s cheek before turning on the shower and collecting everything they would need to properly get cleaned up. As he rifled through the linen closet Gabriel sidled up behind him, peppering his back with a flurry of light kisses and soft touches.

“Just can’t keep your hands off for even a second, eh, Gabriel?” Sam asked with a smile.

“Shut up and enjoy, babe.”

Sam almost giggled as Gabriel lavished attention on his back. It tickled in that _nearly_ erotic way. He hesitantly stepped away, not wanting to lose contact, and moved under the hot spray. Gabriel followed him, grabbing a large bottle and gesturing for Sam to bend down so he could reach the human’s hair. Sam complied with a tiny smirk and Gabriel started shampooing his hair, massaging his scalp as he worked the fluid into a bubbly lather. The hunter moaned quietly at the touch, angling his head into it. It felt so good. Fuck, _any_ touch felt good when he hadn’t been truly intimate with his angel in such a long while. He peeked through half lidded eyes at Gabriel and was pleased to note that the shorter man was smiling as he washed Sam’s hair; like this was one of the best things he had done all week.

Gabriel’s hands slowed then stilled in Sam’s hair. Sam cracked open one eye to look at the man before him and was met with an affectionate smile, small but meaningful.

“What is it, Gabriel?”

“I love you,” was Gabriel’s simple answer.

Sam let a smile of his own slide into place. “I love you too”

The tender moment passed and Gabriel gripped Sam’s hair in his hands, just the right shade of tight to be ohsofuckingamazing. The archangel leaned forward and captured Sam’s lips in a languid kiss, no rush, just the press of lips against lips. Sam opened his mouth for Gabriel, letting the smaller man slowly retrace all the mapping he had done before with his tongue. Kissing like this had been another, less sexual thing, that Sam had missed about their alone time. Slow and fantastic and everything he needed from his lover at the moment. When Sam was _thisclose_ to being breathless, Gabriel backed off, pressing his forehead to Sam’s lightly. Sam caught his breath in ragged gasps and tried to dip back down for another kiss but the angel halted him.

“We still have time for some fun, kiddo. So let’s have some _real_ fun.”

Sam just looked at Gabriel, raising an amused eyebrow, but the former trickster’s butterscotch eyes simply sparkled as he took in Sam’s expression. Gabriel moved Sam, pushing him gently towards the shower wall until the taller man got the picture and supported himself against it, bent slightly at the waist. He could hear Gabriel moving around behind him for a second before he felt hands on his hips and hot breath ghosting over his hole. And Sam could have come right then from the _thought_ of Gabriel using his tongue to open him up. It had been far too long since that had last happened (6 months, 3 weeks and 5 days. And 4 hours. Not that Sam was counting.) and Sam had been craving it ever since. He could hear the adoring smirk in Gabriel’s voice when he said “Oh you like this kind of thing, do ya, Sammy? Kinky.”

“Shut up, Gabe,” Sam replied playfully.

Gabriel snickered and then his mouth was against Sam, open mouthed kisses pressed to his hole. Sam let go of a shaky moan as Gabriel simply planted more kisses, sucking slightly at times. Then Gabriel poked his tongue out, only a bit, but Sam nearly saw stars. He lapped around the puckered opening before licking a stripe straight up and over it.

“G-Gabriel, _please_ ,” and Sam was begging.

Gabriel’s tongue pushed a little deeper when Sam begged, a silent answer. Sam made noises he didn’t think it should be possible for him to make; high keens and lilting mewls, all the sounds of a trapped animal without the fear. Somewhere in the back of his mind, where his thoughts were still coherent, he wondered if Gabriel used his angelic powers during sex or if he was really just _that_ good from so many years as Loki. That thought was crushed when Gabriel curled his tongue upwards while pressing it in, leaving a smashed pile of idea in its wake.

Sam couldn’t decide how to move his hips. He thrust them forward almost subconsciously, searching for friction that he wouldn’t find, before he shoved them back again when Gabriel moved his mouth or his tongue or even simply puffed out an unnecessary breath. He was a babbling mess, hips stuttering between forward and back. He groaned out Gabriel’s name and he was slightly surprised to hear that his voice was absolutely wrecked.

 _Touch yourself, Sammy. Stroke your own cock while I fuck you with my tongue,_ Sam heard in his head.

Fucking psychic archangels. But Sam did as Gabriel instructed, pulling one hand away from the shower wall to wrap around his own cock, stroking slowly, almost lazily, at first.

_Yeah, that’s right Sammy, just touch yourself. You’re so hot, kiddo. So fucking gorgeous_

Sam kept pumping his own shaft, making needy noises on every downwards stroke. Gabriel continued licking and kissing his hole, occasionally pressing his tongue inside. Sam felt a familiar warm, twisting sensation in his gut and he knew he was close. And then Gabriel moaned against his opening and Sam could feel the reverberations of the sound and they felt _heavenly._ Sam was gone and with something like a broken sob he came, on his own hand and the shower wall. Gabriel didn’t relent until Sam was quivering and whimpering from the intensity of the sensations on his over stimulated nerves. The hunter could barely stand as Gabriel got up from his kneeling position, fingers trailing up Sam’s sides as he stood.

“Hey gorgeous, all you have to do is _ask_ next time. I shouldn’t have to read your mind to know how you want me to get you off,” Gabriel purred in his ear.

Sam blushed but nodded, vowing to always ask for what he wanted sexually from Gabriel. He tried to steady himself and Gabriel let one strong hand settle on the small of Sam’s back. The archangel went up on his tiptoes and pressed a light kiss to the corner of the taller man’s mouth.

“We should get back to bed, Sammy,” Gabriel murmured against Sam’s lips.

Sam nodded, still reeling from the most intense orgasm he had had in a while. Gabriel chuckled against Sam’s mouth and then they were on their bed, dry and comfortable. Sam curled around Gabriel, always the big spoon. Not that he minded in the least as Gabriel shifted closer to him and held the hand that Sam had placed on his chest.

“We’re going to have to pick up Abby from Bobby and Crowley, y’know,” Gabriel commented after a few minutes of just laying there in the after glow.

“I know, I know. But can’t we just stay here a little longer?” Sam asked and Gabriel could fucking _hear_ the puppy dog eyes in his voice.

“Of course, kiddo. I’m always up for cuddling with my big strong hunter.”

And Gabriel could feel Sam smile against his hair, fingers gripping a little tighter on the hands that were holding each other’s.

“I love you,” Sam murmured quietly, almost asleep.

“I love you too, Sammy. I love you too.”


End file.
